Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging management apparatus, an X-ray imaging system, a method for processing information, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In X-ray imaging, an X-ray reception unit that receives X-rays and obtains an X-ray image, an X-ray generation unit that emits X-rays to a subject, and an imaging management apparatus that manages information regarding the X-ray imaging by, for example, obtaining the X-ray image from the X-ray reception unit are used.
Information regarding tube current, tube voltage, the duration of radiation, and the like which are radiation conditions under which the X-ray generation unit emits X-rays, is set in accordance with an imaging region of the subject or an examination purpose. There are often predetermined radiation conditions for each imaging region or examination purpose. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340910, a reference dose of radiation is determined on the basis of subject information, and if an estimated dose of radiation exceeds the reference dose, a warning is displayed.
Radiation conditions might be manually set for the X-ray generation unit from an operation panel, and an error, lack of setting, and other mistakes can occur in such a manual operation. If a plurality of X-ray imaging operations are sequentially performed using the X-ray generation unit and doses of radiation to be used are significantly different from one another because of different imaging regions between the X-ray imaging operations, for example, an X-ray imaging operation might be performed with an inappropriate dose due to an error in setting.